Lumpy
Lumpy is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and one of the four primary characters of the show, along with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy, as well as a playable character in the video game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. Character Bio He is a light blue moose with low I.Q. (Intelligence Quotance), bad teeth (though they are clearly white), distorted eyes, and mismatched antlers. He is sometimes portrayed as the babysitter or carer of many of the other characters. He usually means well and is nearly always kind and friendly, but he is clumsy and extremely stupid. Furthermore, he screams like a girl. His usual catchphrase is "Mmm-hmm!" when he thinks he has solved a problem or when he is satisfied. Although Lumpy is normally portrayed a good character, he can be portrayed as evil at times. While he generally never kills anyone by design, he is portrayed evil for the first time in Dunce Upon a Time. However, the first episode he killed another character intentionally was Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. A famous example of Lumpy's antagonistic side is in We're Scrooged, where he is shown to be quite greedy, cruel, and do some wrong-doings, such as stealing a coin from Mole and intentionally killing Toothy to sell his body parts. This is one of the few times when Lumpy has deliberately done wrongful actions for his own gain, as in most cases, they are done because of his stupidity. One of the other notable cases is in Every Litter Bit Hurts, where he is seen dumping garbage into a lake, among doing other harmful acts towards the environment. Lumpy has a unique design compared to other most characters, as he is the only character with a standard nose and two nostrils (all of the smaller Happy Tree Friends, with the exception of Sniffles, Mr. Pickels and Truffles, have heart-shaped noses). He is one of two characters (along with Handy) whose hands do not turn mitten-esque. He is also one of the characters without Pac-Man-shaped pupils (along with Mole, Lifty & Shifty (in later episodes), Nutty, Evil Flippy, and Cro-Marmot). Lumpy has appeared in the most episodes out of all the Tree Friends, and most fans consider him the odd one out due to his height and lack of a normal Happy Tree Friend-style face. There have been arguments about his appearance being too close to "Bullwinkle" and "Montgomery Moose", the leader of The Get-Along Gang, so his right antler was drawn upside down. He is a hillbilly judging by his voice, his lifestyle, and the clothes he sometimes wears. Lumpy is also known to care for things other than Tree Friends, like when he cared for his giant corn ear in Aw Shucks! or his pet elephant in Junk in the Trunk. Lumpy has had many occupations in many episodes, including teacher, farmer, bus driver, convenience store clerk, and police officer, only to name a few. He is usually a fill-in character like Wooldoor Sockbat from Drawn Together. He is often shown in tremendously incongruous situations, such as lounging lazily, shirtless, and in a hammock, while the rest of the Happy Tree Friends gang are playing in the snow in Snow What? That's What!. He is also the tallest main character, standing about twice as tall as all the other characters. The only characters to match him in height have been minor characters, such as Giggles' Mom, or Ka-Pow! characters, such as the Tiger General. Lumpy has the series' highest kill count by far. His low intelligence is often the cause of other characters' deaths, and sometimes his own. In fact, Lumpy has caused the death of every character at least once. Cuddles is Lumpy's most frequent victim. Lumpy's deaths usually involve impalement, explosions, dismemberment, getting crushed, and animals. Due to his strength and size, he tends to survive more punishment than other Tree Friends before finally dying. As a result, his deaths are usually extremely painful. Lumpy has a habit of falling from high places, (Dunce Upon A Time, All Flocked Up, Concrete Solution, Take A Hike, Letter Late Than Never, Wingin' It). He usually lives in a trashy trailer and drives a Lincoln Continental. His MySpace account mentions that his favorite foods are cheese and sandwiches, that his favorite dessert is cheesecake, and that he likes to talk to lettuce. The last fact is also mentioned in the Collect Them All Section. Lumpy is not a playable character in the video game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm, although he does appear as an icon on the HUD (heads-up display). Lumpy is considered by many viewers to be extremely unintelligent, yet he still has the most responsibility of the characters. A good example of this is in From A to Zoo, where it is his job to look after five of the younger characters. At times, he can be rather bossy, as seen in Peas in a Pod, A Change of Heart, and See What Develops. He has spoken clear English the most times of all the characters. He sometimes cusses "What the f*ck?" or "What the hell?" whenever he sees something strange or disturbing. He says "No, wait! Hold on a minute!" when Sniffles is about to exit his store in We're Scrooged, he says "Boring..." to Mime when the latter juggles on a ball in Mime to Five, he carols four different songs at people's houses, and he is able to tell Sniffles about Toothy breaking his arm in Blast from the Past in clear English, only to name a few. Lumpy's Episodes Famous Deaths *Doggone It *Concrete Solution *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Letter Late than Never *The Chokes on You Starring Roles #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot episode) #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya #Pitchin' Impossible #You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Meat Me for Lunch #It's a Snap #Off the Hook #Happy Trails Pt. 1 #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #Rink Hijinks #Get Whale Soon #Milkin' It #Class Act #The Way You Make Me Wheel #I Get a Trick Out of You #Out on a Limb #Keepin' it Reel #Let It Slide #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Blind Date #From A to Zoo #Ski Patrol #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Doggone It #Wishy Washy #As You Wish #Take a Hike #A Change of Heart #Chew Said a Mouthful #Aw Shucks! #Wipe Out #Letter Late than Never #Easy Comb, Easy Go #I've Got You Under My Skin #Junk in the Trunk #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Asbestos I Can Do #Can't Stop Coffin #We're Scrooged! #Just Desert #Peas in a Pod #All Flocked Up #Milk Pong (Internet game) #See You Later, Elevator #YouTube Copyright School #The Chokes on You #All In Vein #By The Seat Of Your Pants #You're Kraken Me Up #All Work and No Play Featuring Roles #Wheelin' and Dealin' #Snow What? That's What! #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #YouTube Live Episode #Ipso Fatso #Don't Yank My Chain #Concrete Solution #Sea What I Found #Who's to Flame? #Every Litter Bit Hurts #Snow Place to Go #A Hole Lotta Love #Mime to Five #Blast from the Past #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #A Sight for Sore Eyes #Wingin' It #In a Jam #Double Whammy Part I #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #A Bit of a Pickle #Dunce Upon a Time (as a giant) #Read 'em and Weep #A Sucker for Love #Brake the Cycle #No Time Like the Present #Cubtron Z #Pet Peeve #A Vicious Cycle #Spare Tire #Camp Pokeneyeout #Dream Job Appearance Roles #Havin' A Ball #Treasure Those Idol Moments #Nuttin' but the Tooth #Icy You #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Gems the Breaks #Tongue in Cheek #Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie (only his arm is seen) #Wrath of Con #Something Fishy #Without a Hitch #I Nub You #Breaking Wind HTF Break Roles #Seize the Day #Deck the Halls #We Wish You #Happy New Year #Moppin Up #Butter Me Up (only his hand is seen) #Claw Kringle Roles #Kringle Tree #Kringle Feast #Kringle Karols #Ski Kringle #Strain Kringle Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations, for an in-depth review, see Lumpy's Careers Lumpy is well known for having a wide variety of jobs in different episodes. According to the writers, the reason why they give Lumpy most jobs is because his ineptitude often serves as the mechanism for something funny to happen. He is considered as the "Jack of all Trades" of the show. #Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Carny – Pitchin' Impossible #Butcher – Meat Me For Lunch #Fisherman - Off the Hook; Sea What I Found #Bus Driver – Happy Trails; From A to Zoo #Skating Rink Worker – Rink Hijinks #Farmer – Milkin' It; Aw, Shucks!; Peas in a Pod #School Play Director – Class Act #Magician – I Get a Trick Out of You #Lumberjack – Out on a Limb #Convenience Store Clerk – Icy You #Teacher - From A to Zoo; Something Fishy #Grave Digger – Remains to be Seen; Can't Stop Coffin #Ski Patroller – Ski Patrol #Amusement Park Owner – The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Truck Driver – From Hero to Eternity; Without A Hitch #Physician – Party Animal #Police Officer – Don't Yank My Chain; A Bit of a Pickle; A Vicious Cycle #Animal Control – Doggone It #Construction Worker – Concrete Solution; All Work and No Play #Seaman – Sea What I Found #Plumber – Wishy Washy #Firefighter – Who's to Flame?; See You Later, Elevator #Sanitation Engineer – Every Litter Bit Hurts #Genie – As You Wish #Scoutmaster – Take a Hike #Ringmaster – Mime to Five #Orthodontist/Surgeon – A Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; I Nub You #Golfer - Chew Said a Mouthful; Tongue in Cheek #Newspaper Editor – See What Develops #Lookout - Idol Curiosity #Optometrist – A Sight For Sore Eyes #Surfer – Wipe Out! #Mailman – Letter Late Than Never #Backup Guitarist – In a Jam #Psychiatrist – Double Whammy Part I; Autopsy Turvy(Double Whammy Part II) #Priest/Exorcist – Read 'em and Weep #Toy Store Manager - We're Scrooged! #Milkman - A Sucker for Love (Nutty's imagination only) #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Motion Picture Projectionist - Happy New Year #Janitor - Moppin Up; Dream Job #Doughnut Shop Worker - The Chokes On You #Daredevil/Stuntman - Brake The Cycle #News Reporter - Breaking Wind #Santa Claus - No Time Like the Present #Swimmer- By The Seat Of Your Pants #Lifeguard - You're Kraken Me Up #Street Sweeper - Cubtron Z #Gas Station Worker - Spare Tire #Camp Counselor - Camp Pokeneyeout Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Havin' a Ball: Is crushed by a medical helicopter. #Pitchin' Impossible: Is vertically cut in half by a runaway Ferris wheel. #Treasure These Idol Moments: Dies in an idol-induced car crash. #It's a Snap: Is decapitated by Splendid's laser vision. #Happy Trails Pt. 2: May have died of starvation after the end of the episode. (Debatable) #Rink Hijinks: Has his heart torn out with a claw machine. #Get Whale Soon: Is impaled through the head by Russell's harpoon. #Milkin' it: Has his upper body turned inside out by a metal pivot. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion caused by Toothy. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: Dies of massive blood loss after cutting his throat with a razor. #I Get a Trick out of You: Suffocates due to the smoke emitted from a smoke bomb. #Keepin' it Reel: Has his neck broken by Flippy off-screen. #Remains to be Seen: May have been killed by his severed arm, as he was struggling to fight it and was knocked out in the end. (Debatable, off-screen) #Blind Date: Has the top of his head ripped off when Mole crashes into Handy's truck. #From A to Zoo: Dies in a bus crash. (debatable) #Kringle Feast: Dies in an explosion after lighting a match in a gas leak. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Is filed down by a runaway kart. #From Hero to Eternity: Has the top half of his body into blasted space, where he dies from a lack of oxygen. #Ipso Fatso: Gets smashed into a brick wall. #Don't Yank My Chain: Has his head crushed by a chain ball. #Doggone it: Is torn apart by numerous killer dogs. #Concrete Solution: Is crushed by a cement block. #Sea What I Found: Drowns in the ocean. #Wishy Washy: Is crushed and burned by a boiler. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in an explosion caused by Mole. #Every Litter bit Hurts: Gets torn through the center by a sharp tree stump. #Take a Hike: Is mauled by a grizzly bear. #Dunce Upon a Time: Is cut in half by a castle spire. #A Hole Lotta Love: Is shredded by a giant drill machine. #Mime to Five: Is eaten by killer ducks. #Blast From the Past: ##Is impaled by Toothy. ##Is impaled on a seesaw handle. #Idol Curiosity: Is impaled through the head by a telescope. #Home is Where the Hurt is: Is forced through a vent by a fold-out bed. #Wipe Out: Is skinned into a surfboard by Mole. #Letter Late than Never: Is eaten by a killer turtle. #Wingin' it: Is crushed by a filing cabinet. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Has his head explode when Sniffles' shrinking machine re-enlarges in his nose. #In a Jam: Is blown to pieces by the intense volume of Cuddles' guitar. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Is decapitated by a retracting tow. #We're Scrooged: Is crushed by a safe and a piggybank. #Just Desert: Is skinned by a sandstorm. #Wrath of Con: Is squashed in the Comic Con center. #All Flocked Up: Falls from a branch high atop a tree, whereupon his body is crushed w hen he hits the ground. #Happy New Year: Is cut into pieces by movie film wrapped around him. #The Chokes on You: Is ripped apart when his antlers get stuck in a conveyor belt. #Brake The Cycle: Burns to death. #Breaking Wind: Is crushed by a microphone cord tied around him. #All In Vein: Explodes due to getting exposed to sunlight. #No Time Like the Present: Has his head sliced of by the ceiling fan. #Cubtron Z: Has his head sliced in half by broken glass from the building. #Pet Peeve: Is mauled by birds when he accidentally spills bird feed on himself. (Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #A Vicious Cycle: Has his face shredded off by a Fliqpy-possessed tricycle. #Spare Tire: Is vaporized by an explosion. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) #T-shirt promo: Is impaled through the head by a stick. #Second serving DVD: Is electrocuted when he jammed a fork into a toaster. #Third Strike promo: Is decapitated by Flippy. #November 2005 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Kringle Feast. #Light up my Life December 2007 Calendar: Is possibly electrocuted when he plugs in some wires for a Christmas tree. (Debatable and not seen) #Warmest Wishes December 2006 Calendar: Burns to death after coming down a chimney onto a lit fireplace. #April 2006 Calendar: Possibly falls of a mountain to his death. (Death not seen) #Dry Humor Wallpaper: Dies in the desert. His skull is shown. (Death not seen) #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Dies when falling to the ground. (Death not seen) #January 2009 Wallpaper: Freezes to death during a blizzard. (Debatable) #Stay Hydrated Kids July 2009 Calendar: Possibly dies from hydration in the desert. (Debatable and not seen) #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Is killed when Giggles pushes him. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #HTF Trolley Wallpaper: Is decapitated by Flippy with a string. #December 2010-Holey Knight: Is filled with holes for unknown reasons. #The Bess Mass Effect Parody Videos: Is shot in the head. #Dumb Ways to Die: Suffers an extreme and fatal sunburn. Comics #Big Bubble: Dies in a bubblegum explosion. #Making a Good Bleed: Is run over by a car. #Bird Brained: Is eaten by numerous birds. Seen in Arcade Games #Tightrope-a-Dope: Is impaled by a pole and struck by lightning after falling from a tightrope. #Ice Slide: Is run over by Cro-Marmot. #Aim to Freeze - Is hit by an ice ball. #Milk Pong: ##Is crushed by a tree. ##Has most of his face gnawed off by a rat. #Lumpy's Lame Card Trick: ##Is choked to death by three rings. ##Rips/pulls his head open after his tongue turned into a blue cloth. ##Accidentally makes his head disappear. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot episode): Is bitten in the leg by Toothy's decapitated head. #Snow What? That's What!: Is spun around in his hammock by Cro-Marmot, wringing out his blood. #Out on a Limb: Amputates one leg with a spoon and the other with a paperclip. #Icy You: Gets his tongue caught in hot dog machine. Later, with his tongue still caught in the machine, he slips on Nutty's blood and the machine may have fallen on him. #Remains to be Seen: Has his arm bitten off by zombie Flippy. The arm later punches Lumpy. #Stealing the Spotlight: Has his body blackened and eyes melted due to the heat of his Christmas lights. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Slips on Flaky's vomit and falls to the ground. #Ipso Fatso: ##Trips backwards and breaks his back on a bike. ##Has his head constantly twisted by Disco Bear to shift directions, making slight snaps to his neck. ##Loses his arms due to friction created by his wheelchair while attempting to slow down on a hill. #Concrete Solution: ##Falls off a bridge and onto the road. ##Is run over by Lifty and Shifty's van. ##Has his legs crushed by a block of cement. #Sea What I Found: Suffers motion sickness and vomits after watching water move inside a washing machine. #Dunce Upon a Time: ##Gets electrocuted by sticking a fork in a toaster three times. ##Falls off a high castle. #Gems the Breaks: Burns his tongue after drinking juice heated by Splendid's lasers. #A Change of Heart: ##Is slammed into his bike by a semi-truck and becomes entangled in it. ##Has a heart attack after to eating too many sandwiches. #Wipe Out: Has his arms cut off when he drops the chainsaws he is juggling. #Letter Late than Never: ##Has his finger bitten by a killer turtle. ##Is attacked by a killer turtle. ##Falls off a cliff, breaking numerous bones and dislodging part of his spine from his body. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Has his chin skinned by Mole. #I've Got You Under My Skin: ##Accidentally amputates one of his legs. ##Stabs himself in the stomach and neck with a straw. ##Loses vision in one of his eyes because of Sniffles' machine. #In a Jam: Has one of his arms worn down from strumming his guitar very fast. #Junk in the Trunk: Has his face clawed by a cat. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Goes deaf while playing telephone with Cuddles. #We're Scrooged: Impales his eye on a top. He then pulls his eye out by trying to remove the top. #All Flocked Up: ##Gets his nose is worn down by friction when it rubs against a tree at extreme speed. ##Gets his hand pulled off when he grabs onto a branch while falling. #Aw, Shucks!: Gets his hands burned by scorching corn. #See You Later, Elevator: ##Vomits after climbing up a long set of stairs. ##Is slightly burned. #Lumpy's Lame Card Trick: ##Disappears his hand when doing a magic trick. ##Loses one of his eyeballs and uses it a a juggling ball. #The Chokes on You: ##Chokes on a doughnut twice. ##Impales his hand on a knife. ##Stabs himself twice in the throat. ##Accidentally puts his hand in a deep frier and burns it. ##Has his hand flattened, cut, and severed. #By The Seat Of Your Pants: Has his skin torn off from the lower waist down by Flippy. #You're Kraken Me Up: Has patches of skin sucked off by a squid. #Cubtron Z: Breaks his legs when he falls off his street cleaner. #Pet Peeve: Attacked by birds after he spills birdseed on him. Additional #DVD promo: Is slightly burned while the cardboard box he is playing in lights on fire. #TV Series Volume 2: Accidentally cuts his arm off when he tries to cut a slice of meat. #December 2006 Wallpaper: Gets his antlers and forehead impaled by some candles. #HTF Bunch Wallpaper: Is stabbed by Flaky's quills. #YouTube - #1 Series on the Web: Gets his tongue chopped off by a fan. #HTF merchandise promo: Gets his mouth cut by numerous merchandises. Number of Kills .]] Additional 1. Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Pushes a merry-go-round, but spins it too fast and makes Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Handy, Lifty, and Shifty fly off of it. Comics #HTF Comics #1 and 2: Kills Cuddles with a baseball bat. #HTF Comic #3: Shakes a clothesline Mime is balancing on, causing Mime to fall on the rope and get cut in half. #I Get a Kick Out of You!: Kicks Cuddles' head off. #Big Bubble: Kills Cuddles, Petunia, and himself when a huge bubble he blew exploded. #Ice-Scream: Feeds Nutty acid ice cream. #Making a Good Bleed: Kills Cub when ejected from his car. Arcade Games #Aim to Freeze: Freezes Toothy and destroys his body. #Stay On Target: Impales Giggles, Lammy, and Petunia with darts. #Lumpy's Lame Card Trick (Card #2): Decapitates Cuddles via magic trick. #After Amok: Kills Flippy. Survival Rate *Internet series: 54.38% *TV series: 40% *Breaks & Kringles: 81.81% *Total Rate: '''55%' Trivia *Despite appearing in the most episodes, he doesn't die as often as Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, or Petunia do. In fact, he survives in more than half his total appearances. *Lumpy is on one of Flaky's baseball cards in Flaky's Baseball Smoochie. *Lumpy appears, so far, in every season's first episode, both in the internet and TV series (Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Read 'em and Weep, You're Kraken Me Up, and The Wrong Side of the Tracks); as well as in every season finale (Happy Trails Pt. 1, From A to Zoo, By The Seat Of Your Pants, and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)). He is also present in the last scene of each of these episodes, with the exception of The Wrong Side of the Tracks. However, his severed antlers do appear in the last scene of this episode. *Lumpy is the seventh character to die in the TV series. *Lumpy is the only character to kill every other character on the show at least once. ** He is also the only known character to have killed Mr. Pickels. *Most of his injuries involve the removal of his appendages and falling from high distances. *Lumpy appears in every two-part episode, but has never had a real on-screen death in them. *Although Lumpy appears to be a nice character and usually does not kill other characters intentionally, he seems to be one of the most hated characters in the show due to his stupidity. *Despite Lumpy being known for killing other characters, he has only killed Disco Bear (a character who dies often) four times. *He is one of the few characters to make Flippy flip out. The others are Cuddles, Nutty (twice), Flaky (twice), Mime, and The Mole. *Similar to Flippy, he has cursed at least once in the series. Lumpy said "What the hell?" in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and "Come on, goddammit!" in Kringle Feast, and can at times be heard saying "What the f*ck?". *Lumpy is the first character from Happy Tree Friends to wear pants, though they are the same color as his skin. *According to the commentary from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Lumpy's original antlers were bigger and normal, but the crew decided that he looked too much like Bullwinkle (whom he is based off), so his antlers were made smaller and turned in different directions. *Lumpy may also be based off Goofy from the Mickey Mouse cartoons, as both have similar personalities, voices, and are the tallest of their respective groups. Ski Patrol, which stars Lumpy, parodies the old Goofy shorts. *Cuddles is Lumpy's most frequent victim. He has been killed by him 25 times. Toothy is second at 24 deaths, and Giggles is third being killed 13 times. *He might be inspired by Bud Budiovitch and Stereo Monovici from Space Goofs, because of their stupidities and height. *Lumpy can be seen living in his trailer in the internet shorts You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Stealing the Spotlight, Nuttin' but the Tooth, Blind Date, and in the TV episode Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. But in Aw Shucks!, Junk in the Trunk, and Peas in a Pod, he has a different, bigger house. *The Camp Lazlo character Scoutmaster Lumpus may be a reference to Lumpy. Most importantly, Lumpy had the position of scoutmaster in Take a Hike. *In the "Rocko's Modern Life" episode "Bedfellows", a character looking almost exactly like Lumpy has a car dropped on him. However, this episode was made in 1993, so this is only a strangely accurate coincidence. *He is usually seen with Handy and The Mole. This trio is described as "no hands, no eyes, no brain". *Most of the time, Lumpy's mismatched antlers change positions, although there have been occasions where this does not happen. This is mostly due to laziness on the animators' part, similar to how Toothy's teeth change from his usual teeth to the standard buckteeth. *Lumpy, Flaky, Handy, Mr. Pickels, and Russell are the only main characters without visible ears. *Lumpy is one of the nine characters who do not have a tail. The other eight are Mole, Pop, Cub, Flippy, Disco Bear, Giggles, Flaky, Mr. Pickels, and Cro-Marmot. *He has the highest number of appearances in the series. *Lumpy wears an invisible T-shirt that blends in with his skin. When he takes it off, he can be seen with a tan line, nipples, buttocks, and genitals. He accidentally flashes Giggles in both You're Bakin' Me Crazy and Let it Slide. *While most of the characters have visible ears, Lumpy has inner ear holes, as is evident in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *He is one of the characters who survived their debut roles, the others being Handy, Petunia, Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Flaky, Flippy, Mime, The Mole, Disco Bear, Mr. Pickels and Lammy. *He sometimes knits things, like antler warmers in Asbestos I Can Do and a net in Doggone It. *In the Second Servings DVD, Lumpy has his own brand of sponge cakes called "Holiday Kringles", which look like Twinkies. *He appears to have blue eyes in Concrete Solution when looking into a nail gun. In Wishy Washy, however, a close-up of his lifeless body shows his eyes to be intensely green. *The Fall Out Boy music video The Carpal Tunnel of Love shows him to be allergic to the purple flowers that Cuddles are holding in the video. *Lumpy is one of seven characters not to have the same kind of eyes as the rest. The other four characters are Cub, Nutty, Mole, Lifty & Shifty (from the TV series onwards), and Mr. Pickles. *Lumpy has a pet elephant in Junk in the Trunk. *According to the Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Pop Corn video in the First Blood DVD, he went to the state senator to sponsor a bill in order to ban parking airplanes near playgrounds and saved six lives. *In the first season of the TV series, the only two episodes that Lumpy does not appear in are And the Kitchen Sink and Easy For You to Sleigh. *Lumpy likes golfing, as is seen in Chew Said a Mouthful and Tongue in Cheek. *Lumpy cannot control cars or other vehicles very well, as is seen in The Way You Make Me Wheel, Can't Stop Coffin, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Happy Trails Pt. 1, Treasure Those Idol Moments, and Get Whale Soon, *He can sometimes be selfish and greedy when it comes to money, as can be seen in Mime to Five and We're Scrooged!. *Lumpy often shaves his face, even though he physically does not have a beard. However, in the episode Double Whammy Part 1 he had a beard while he worked as Flippy's psychiatrist. From this, it can be assumed that his natural hair color is black, assuming that it was not a fake beard like his fake hair in Wipe Out. *In the internet and TV series, Lumpy usually gets killed by animals (Doggone It: dogs, Take a Hike: grizzly bear, Mime to Five: ducks, Letter Late Than Never: turtle, From A to Zoo: baboon, a part of his death in Just Desert: vultures, and Pet Peeve: birds). *The first episode Lumpy was voiced by David Winn in was Remains to be Seen. Even though Rhode Montijo was credited, his voice was sampled, as can be heard after Flippy bit his left arm off and runs off. *He is the first victim of Russell and Cub, and one of the first victims of Toothy and Nutty. He is also the first character to be killed by Lifty and Shifty as a duo. *He is also the first victim of Cro-Marmot, Giggles, and Petunia in the TV series. *He is normally the victim of being robbed by Lifty and Shifty. *He has appeared in most of the Halloween episodes and has only died twice. *He is the only character apart from Lammy from Happy Tree Friends who does not appear with mitten hands. He always has fingers. *In most episodes he appears in, he is the last character to die. He has only been the first character to die in Milkin' It, Get Whale Soon, I've Got You Under My Skin, Breaking Wind, and No Time Like the Present. *The only characters who are as tall as Lumpy are Giggles' Mom, The Tiger General, Sensei Orangutan, and The Dark Shadow Lord. *Despite being the character with the most starring roles, he is the character with one of the least number of appearance roles. Only Flippy, Splendid, Disco Bear, and Mime have had less. *There have only been 9 TV episodes out of 37 that Lumpy has been in where he has not had a job. *Despite being in most episodes, he has yet to star in a Smoochie. *He has the highest kill count of the main characters by far. In fact, he has more kills than Evil Flippy and Sniffles combined, the next two characters who have the most kills, one of which is primarily famous for the fact that he tends to kill other characters. Splendid and Petunia in Breaking Wind may have more kills than Lumpy, but this is debatable. *A rock on Mars was named after Lumpy. *Lumpy is one of the few characters with more than 100 kills. The others are Sniffles, The Mole, and Evil Flippy (Fliqpy). *Just like Cuddles and Petunia, Lumpy is a frequent victim to a lot of characters: Cub, The Mole, Giggles, Cro-Marmot, Sniffles, Toothy, Nutty, and Handy. *So far, he is the only character to be killed by Cub in a regular episode. *He was listed as a starring role in the episode Easy Comb, Easy Go, but actually had more of a featuring role in the episode. *Despite Evil Flippy having a reputation for killing others, Lumpy has actually killed more characters in a single episode (Class Act, where he played a part in killing every main character at the time) than Flippy (whose highest kill in a single episode is 12 major characters in Remains to be Seen). *All in all, Lumpy killed someone 52% of the time he appeared, and he has 1.5 kills for every appearance he made. *Lumpy is one of the blue characters. The other four are Petunia, Sniffles, Splendid and Truffles. *Lumpy is also the name of several other fictional characters. *Lumpy has been shown to enjoy eating meat, which is odd since real moose are herbivores. Then again, the characters of Happy Tree Friends are portrayed as mostly human in behaviour, which this may be an example of. *Lumpy is the only character to star in three consecutive TV episodes. He is also the only character to star in all three segments of a TV episode (Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish, and Take a Hike, of Marooned Five). *The early version of Lumpy was a dinosaur-like animal (eg. Banjo Frenzy). *He is often the last character to die in an episode. *Lumpy, Sniffles, Flaky (indirectly), and a Generic Tree Friend are the only characters to date who have killed Flippy. *Lumpy dies more often in the TV season than the internet season. *In season 3, his alliterate sentence is: For a lazy lunch, try left-over loaf! *Lumpy is the second character (next to Pop) who smokes. *Lumpy is one of only four characters to survive three consecutive segments in the TV episodes. This happens in Behind the Eight Ball (Blast from the Past, Chew Said a Mouthful, and See What Develops) and Friday the 13th (Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy Part I, and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)). The others are Pop, Cro-Marmot, and The Mole. *''Deep Six'' is the only TV episode where Lumpy does not star in either of the three segments (though he would normally have a starring role in Dunce Upon a Time). *The only four episodes where Lumpy does not kill anyone as a starring character are Meat Me for Lunch, Out on a Limb, A Change of Heart, and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *Lumpy's most common job so far is being a surgeon and a policeman. *Lumpy is one of the characters who does not have buck teeth, along with Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, Evil Flippy, and Mr. Pickels. *If you choose Lumpy in the Vision-O-Rama feature on the Third Strike DVD, the movie theater's screen will show an upside down Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, referencing his stupidity. *He is the first character to injure and kill Lammy, Mr. Pickles, and Truffles. *He has appeared in every Halloween episode except Boo Do You Think You Are?. *Lumpy does not have a tail, which is odd as real moose have tails (though tiny stubby ones). *He is one of the two characters who have taken on Evil Flippy in a fight and won (in Remains to be Seen). The other one is the good Flippy himself (in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)). *He has the most deaths of any character classified as "characters who rarely die". *Despite living in a trailer most of the time, he seems to be well off, even rich. Consider the following facts: *#He owns an amusement park named after himself. *#He owns a circus. *#He owns a toy store which boosted its profits from selling toys and Toothy's body parts. *#He owns an elephant. *#He owns a house with a giant hamster cage. *#He owns a motorcycle in addition to several vehicles. *#He owns a farm where he grows corn and staffed with mindless workers that do not need to be paid (Pod Lumpys). *#He owns his own newspaper. *#He seems to have high paying jobs (particularly being a surgeon). *#He has, at one time or another, employed practically all the other Tree Friends. *Lumpy, at one time or another, employed, served as boss to, was a superior to, or was in a position of influence to most of the other Tree Friends. *#Cuddles - Was employed as a daredevil in his circus in Mime to Five and as a reporter in See What Develops. He was part of a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. He was part of a band where Lumpy was an influential member in In a Jam, where Lumpy alone took the decision to employ him. Lumpy was his scoutmaster in Take a Hike. *#Toothy - Worked for his circus in Mime to Five and his toyshop in We're Scrooged. Lumpy was his scoutmaster in Take a Hike. He was the star of a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. *#Giggles - Was his nurse in Change of Heart and in Chew Said a Mouthful and was his student in Something Fishy. She was part of a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. *#Petunia - Spun gold for him in his castle in Dunce Upon a Time and was his student in Something Fishy. Lumpy was her scoutmaster in Take a Hike. *#Sniffles - Worked at his newspaper in See What Develops and has a part in a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. Lumpy was his scoutmaster in Take a Hike. He was part of a band where Lumpy was an influential member in In a Jam, as could be seen when Lumpy was seen as the one who decided to hire Cuddles. *#Mole - Worked at his newspaper in See What Develops and has a part in a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. *#Flaky - Worked for his circus in Mime to Five, has a part in a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act, and was his student in Something Fishy. Lumpy was her scoutmaster in Take a Hike. *#Mime - Worked for his circus in Mime to Five. *#Cro-Marmot - Worked for his circus in Mime to Five. *#Flippy - Followed his psychiatric advice, at least initially, in Double Whammy Part I. *#Nutty - Lumpy was his scoutmaster in Take a Hike and he had a part in a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. *#Splendid - Worked at his newspaper in See What Develops. *#Shifty - Has a part in a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. *#Lifty - Has a part in a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. *#Russell - He was part of a band where Lumpy was an influential member in In a Jam, as could be seen when Lumpy was the one who decided to hire Cuddles. *#Handy - He was part of a band where Lumpy was an influential member in In a Jam, as could be seen when Lumpy was the one who decided to hire Cuddles. *#Lammy - Was her jailor and arresting officer in A Bit of a Pickle. *#Mr Pickles - Was the jailor of Lammy in A Bit of a Pickle. *#Disco Bear - He was his police partner in A Vicious Cycle. **So all in all, only Pop and Cub have not come into Lumpy's influence, authority, or have worked as a subordinate to the blue moose at least once. *In the episode Wingin' It, Lumpy says, "Guess where I'm calling from... a plane." This may be a reference to a Family Guy episode were Peter Griffin is on a plane and says the exact same words as Lumpy. *Lumpy is the third character to dress as Santa Claus. The first was Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, and the second was Pop in Clause for Concern. *Despite Lumpy being usually portrayed as unintelligent, there are some episodes where he shows some intelligence: *#In Doggone It, he was the only one to realize the reason for Whistle's attacks. *#In A Sight for Sore Eyes, he realized the danger of Mole's blindness and gave him a dog to replace his cane. *#In We're Scrooged!, he quickly manages to make a paddle with his own eye to prevent Sniffles from leaving the shop. *#So far he is the only one to be aware of the causes of Flippy's PTSD, since in Without a Hitch and Random Acts of Silence, several characters who appear to be aware of Flippy's problem thought that he would flip out randomly, while in Double Whammy Part I Lumpy figured out the cause of his problem and attempted to cure it. *#He managed to finish the bridge in Concrete Solution despite his workmates being dead. *So far, Lumpy is the only character to have survived multiple killing attempts from Evil Flippy (in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy Part I, and By The Seat Of Your Pants). *Lumpy is the only character to defend himself from Evil Flippy. This occurred in By The Seat Of Your Pants. *Theoretically, with very low IQ, he should have very high EQ, but he seems to be low on both. See Also *Genie Lumpy *Giant Lumpy *Pod Lumpys *Lumpy's Careers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Characters who have Blood Fests Category:Blue Characters Category:Ungulates Category:Moose and deer Category:No Tail Category:No Ears Category:Adult Characters Category:Pants Category:Enemies Category:Shirt Category:Clothed characters Category:Combat characters Category:Heroic Characters Category:False Alarm Playable Characters